


Obsessions

by weakinteraction



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-typical levels of poor decision making, F/F, Lingerie, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: It's months after Paris. Eve has been trying to rebuild.





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Eve opened the package. It had been waiting there all day, too full of implications.

Villanelle must still be alive. Alive, and still obsessed.

Months had passed since Paris, months in which Eve had tried, with little success, to put her life back into some semblance of order. All undone in an instant by this package.

The sensible thing to do would be to throw it away.

So why was she opening it?

The designer label on the box was what she had expected. The elegant, albeit revealing, lingerie that opening the box revealed, less so.

The sensible thing to do would be to throw it away.

So why was she starting to take her clothes off? Why was she putting it on?

The silk felt incredible against her skin, cool and smooth. Yet even as she put it on, she imagined it being pushed aside. Imagined fingers, lips, against her clit, her nipples. Inside her.

Eve had to admit that she was obsessed too.

Collecting herself, Eve looked in the mirror and saw how gorgeous it looked. Saw herself through Villanelle's eyes, just for a second.

Before she had time to think too much about how wet she had become, her phone buzzed, nearly falling off the bedside table.

_I forgive you. Maybe next time we're in bed together will go better._

The timing of the message couldn't be a coincidence. Villanelle must be nearby, watching somehow. Or had she broken in and installed surveillance equipment? It was entirely possible. But how in hell had she obtained this number? She was using burner phones, changing them every week.

Before Eve could even start to think about deciding what to do next, there was a knock at the door.

There was no way she should answer it.

Eve walked downstairs.


End file.
